SCREAM 4
by COOLPUPPIE
Summary: This is an explosive heart-pounding, nailbiting beginning for Scream 4 (please review).


SCREAM 4 

SCREAM 4 

(This is the beginning for my version of Scream 4, the originality of this, is that it has more tension than gore)!!! 

We see a Beachwood house on the end of an expensive estate lined with tall palm trees. The camera sweeps over the roof of the house and zooms in on the steamy turquoise pool. 

We see a figure floating like a bubble in the clear crystal water. 

The sky is dark and the pool lights are on giving off an eerie atmosphere. 

The camera zooms in even closer to reveal a young women in her early -twenties, she is very pretty. 

Her mobile rings. She stops halfway through a lap of breaststroke and climbs out of the pool. 

She is wearing a blue Gucci bikini. 

Girl: Hello. 

Sidney: Hi Tori, it's Sid, how r ya. 

Tori: Oh hi Sid I'm fine, just took a swim. 

Sid: I heard their making' a Stab 4. 

Tori: No way! (She shakes her long brown hair making millions of droplets of water fly everywhere). 

Sid: Way, thei………(The phone in Tori's house starts to ring) 

Tori: Hold on Sid I've got a call on the landline. 

(Tori grabs a sweater and pulls it on along with a pair of pink hot pants. 

She picks up the phone). 

Tori: Hello Tori Horowitz speaking. 

Voice:Hiya Tori whats shakin? 

Tori: Em who is this. 

Voice: I'm just a lonely ol' thing trying to find someone to talk to. 

Tori: Well find someone else. 

(She slams the phone down and grabs her mobile). 

Tori: Sorry bout that Sid she giggles some weirdo was on the line. 

Sid: Tori are we on a three way call 

Tori: No…………………why! 

Sid:There's someone on the line. 

Voice: Hello, Sidney. 

Tori: Th-at….That's the guy who just called me. 

Sidney: OH G-d, Tori get out of the house, it's happening again. 

Tori:Whats happening, is this a joke? 

(Sidney's voice started to flicker) 

Sid: Oh-n-n-noooo , my credits going oh shi… 

Voice:(tutting) oh dear! 

Sid: Tori, get out of the house, don't talk to him, don't tell him your favourite scary movie, run run run!!!! 

Tori: Sidney this isn't funny. 

Sid: I'm breaking up run, get away, I'll call the cops now! 

Voice:Sidney, she's already dead! 

Sidney: No,keep away from her, No, NO, Tori NO……………………………………………… 

(Tears are running down tori's face, whats going on, why am I dead). 

Voice:You should be proud you're the first to die in a new serial spree 

Tori:You FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Voice: Look out below……… 

(The killer jumps from a balcony onto Tori's back, she screams and drops the phone as it smashes on the ground, into a million pieces. 

She jumps into the pool and dives deep under[view from bottom]. 

The pool is quiet, suddenly Tori splashes out through the surface. 

She looks around spitting out water. 

She climbs out. 

CUT TO:-HALLWAY 

The front door is wide open 

Tori: Hello. 

Killer:Peek a boo 

The killer grabs her neck and slashes at it at it as she quickly dodges the shiny blade as it cuts through her shoulder. 

She screams and winces in pain, like a reflex she runs up the stairs leaving the dazzled killer not far behind. 

CUT TO:-BEDROOM 

Large orange room, small chandeliar. 

Large bed by huge French doors. 

Tori runs in the killer right behind her. 

The killer grabbes her foot pulling her against the hard marble floor. 

Tori lets out a high pitched scream and grabs her prom tiara she plunges the sharp side of it into his gut, glitter flying everywhere. 

The killer cries in agony and shoves Tori with all his might she flies through the air and smashes through the French doors with an amazing display of shattering glass and splinters of wood. 

Tori falls through the roof of her mothers greenhouse. 

She is dead. 

The killar runs out of the house and to the end of the tree lined avenue. 

He takes out of his pocket a small remote control he presses it. 

Toris house suddenly explodes with a ball of burning fire. 

Clouds of smoke pieces of wood and brick fly everwhere with a dazzling display of blinding light. 

CUT TO:- 

SCREAM 4 comes slashing across the screen. 

THE END, 

( PLEASE REVIEW, hoped u liked it) 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
